Sweet Deception: Christmas Tale
by Aerys Krystie
Summary: As the holiday season rolls around, everyone is run ragged. Kaname and Zero try to get Tsuki to spend time with his family, but that isn't what Tsuki wants. Tentatively complete.


**~Sweet Deception: A Christmas Tale~**

 **Author:** Aerys Krystie.

 **Theme:** AU.

 **Plot:** Christmas is around the corner. The children are all grown up and learning new tricks from their aunts and uncles. The chestnuts are roasting. The eggnog has been spiked. It is nearly perfect. The only flaw is: Tsuki has to work. This Christmas has a high demand and all Tsuki wants is a romp with Kaname.

 **Warnings:** I have no idea. I guess I should stick to the two major ones – OC and OOC. Oh crap, can't believe I forgot language.

 **Disclaimer:** The characters of Vampire Knight _are not_ mine. This is a fan-based, non-profit story. I barely claim rights to my crappy OCs.

 **A/N:** I know I haven't been doing much so I decided to give all my fans a wonderful Christmas story. I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Dark green eyes flashed red. There was an involuntary twitch of the neck as children screamed and ran around. Tsuki had forgotten how much he detested having to spend Christmas and New Year with his family. It was something that Lucifer demanded they do. For the last sixteen years, Tsuki had been roped into going to hell by Yuuki. It didn't help that every time they received an invitation Tsuki would 'lose' it or it would find its way into the shredder, the dog's food bowl, a bird's nest or some random Russian's potato.

Yuuki glanced over at Tsuki and smiled. The demon forced his lips into what he considered a smile shape. It seemed to be good enough and Tsuki ran his hands through his hair. He knew Christmas was only a month away and he still had no idea why he agreed to allow his children to have a party. Tsuki dropped his hands and stared off into space. He didn't agree to it. He had been away on business for the last three weeks.

"Ritsuko and Shiori, please come into the living room." With a wave of his hand, the girl that was screaming became mute and Tsuki sighed with relief.

Ritsuko and Shiori ran into the room and stood at attention. They had been wondering how long it would take their father to figure out they took advantage of their mother in order to throw a Christmas party. It wasn't their fault their mother thought it was the best idea they had ever had.

"Is something wrong, fat ––"

"You bet your ass something is wrong. What have I told you about asking your mother for something when I'm not home?" Tsuki raised an eyebrow. There was no denying that Ritsuko and Shiori were his children and had the blood of Lucifer in their systems. They were more sly and manipulative than he ever was at their age.

"Well," they began, glancing at each other before smirking. "You weren't home and we didn't want to summon you away from your duties. You get more pissy about that. By the way, did you mute Alison?"

"It was either mute her or kill her. I decided to go with the option that wouldn't involve a lawsuit. Now, if you all don't keep it down, I'll kick them out and kill you two." Tsuki gave a gentle and loving smile to his sons. They bit their lower lips and stepped away from the older demon. "Go have fun. I think we're leaving for hell next week."

Tsuki went into the kitchen as his children ran back upstairs, shouting they needed to keep it down so he could have his nap. Tsuki gritted his teeth and crushed the glass that was in his hand. He turned to his wife and raised an eyebrow. "How in the hell have I not killed them, yet?"

Yuuki tenderly opened Tsuki's hand and brushed the glass off. "You don't want to have anymore. If you kill my babies, I will be forcing you to get me pregnant, again." She checked to make sure her husband hadn't done too much damage to himself. "And you don't want to deal with your father's crying. But the decorations look beautiful."

Tsuki smiled and kissed Yuuki on the forehead. He sighed when the doorbell rang. He healed his hand and went to the door. He could hear the pair outside arguing. The last thing he needed was Kaname's and Zero's kids running around his house as well. He pulled open the door and stared at Hoshiko and Hideaki. It was creepy how much they looked like their parents.

"Where are your parents?" Tsuki asked as he moved to the side and let the twins in.

Hoshiko brushed snow out of his hair. "Looking at the decorations. I think they're a little jealous. Ours are nowhere near this awesome."

"Of course, we don't have the son of Lucifer as our father," Hideaki taunted as he removed his scarf and jacket, hanging them up.

"Shiko! Aki!" Ritsuko and Shiori called from the top of the stairs. They beckoned to their lifelong friends.

"Zero, you touch that string of lights with those wire cutters and I'll show you the several hundred ways they can be used as a torture device," Tsuki threatened as he stood on the porch. Through the maze of lights, reindeer, Santas, snowmen and snow forts, he could see Kaname and Zero.

As the vampires walked up to the door, Tsuki got a sharp pain between his eyes. This Christmas was going to be a pain, literally. He watched as Kaname and Zero stomped their boots before entering the house. Tsuki trailed after them. He hated having to tell Yuuki that he needed to leave because of work. It was the same every year. Tsuki was pretty sure he hasn't spent one Christmas with his family, despite the fact that he keeps trying to hide the invitations.

Tsuki winced and grabbed his coat before he went into the kitchen. He figured that her brother being around would be enough to keep her in a good mood until he returned. He probably wouldn't be back until after the New Year. He frowned as the pain intensified. He had no idea what could be so pressing they would need him a month before Christmas.

" _Onii-sama_!" Yuuki ran over to Kaname and hugged her brother tightly. It had been three months since they last saw each other. From what she could understand from Tsuki, apparently Kaname called him a 'poopy-head'. She didn't want to know after that. She knew that whatever happened during the year, Tsuki put his differences with Kaname aside whenever Christmas rolled around.

Zero glanced at Tsuki from the corner of his eye. "You're being called away, huh? This is what, the fifteenth Christmas in a row?"

"Yes," Tsuki replied as he pulled his coat on. "Having a job is such a pain."

Zero glared but said nothing more. Tsuki quickly whispered into Yuuki's ear. She detached herself from her brother and stared at Tsuki with teary eyes. "You're joking, right? I thought Papa Lucifer would have put another demon on the Christmas cases." She sighed and forced a smile. "Don't get hurt, okay? We still want you to be around for the next year."

Tsuki nodded and left the kitchen. He paused in the main hall and looked up the stairs. Hideaki, Hoshiko, Ritsuko and Shiori sat at the top of the stairs. Ritsuko and Shiori shook their heads as they got to their feet and went back to their party. Hoshiko and Hideaki raised judgmental eyebrows as they followed after their friends.

Tsuki left the house and teleported. He looked around. He knew the country and was curious on what the person would want. Tsuki turned and looked at the teenage girl that had summoned him. He had no idea what teenagers were doing knowing how to summon demons. He figured they had more important things to worry about. Such as doing their homework and watching their afterschool soaps.

"What is so damn important you had to drag me away from my family?" Tsuki demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The girl blinked. "You have a family? I thought demons were meant to be loners?"

"Common misconception. Now out with it."

The girl flicked her hair over her should with a toss of her head. "There's a girl in my class. She's a real bitch and thinks she's god's gift to the world. I want you to give her a real Christmas surprise. I'm thinking cancer."

Tsuki's eyes widened a fraction. It appeared the girl didn't think before she spoke. "Cancer?" he repeated and the girl nodded. Tsuki reached into his coat and pulled out a receipt book. He wrote down the details and handed it to the girl. "Sign."

"Why do I need a receipt? What the hell is going on?"

"You're under the age of eighteen and I highly doubt you have parental consent. You're signing this as a way of saying you know what you are doing. You are not drunk, on narcotics – unless you actually are – or doing this as part of a dare." Tsuki held out the pen, trying not to show how irritated he was about the fact she was taking forever.

The girl hesitated but took the pen and signed her name at the bottom of the paper. She handed it back to Tsuki. "So, what is gonna happen to her?"

Tsuki removed the girl's copy and gave it to her. "What's her name?"

"Sara Wells. I want her to suffer as she's made me suffer."

"Done." Tsuki tried not to wince as he stepped up to the girl and kissed her. "I'll be seeing you in ten years."

Tsuki closed his eyes as the pain got worse. There was someone else summoning him and they were close. He left that crossroads and went to the newest one. He wasn't surprised to see a middle aged man, waiting nervously. He clutched an old, but well kept, briefcase to his chest and checked his watch every second and a half.

"Now, what could you possibly want?" Tsuki inquired, not needing to know the answer.

The man spun around. His frantic eyes wide. It seemed he wasn't expecting the ritual to be successful. Tsuki was used to that. The man calmed down after a minute. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a small stack of papers. Tsuki raised an eyebrow and took them. It was the term and conditions of the contract the man wanted.

"You went to a lot of trouble just to sell your soul so you can win the full lottery." Tsuki stared at the man, known as Gerry. "Let's face it; that is all you want."

Gerry shifted slightly, trying to keep his dignity. "That isn't all I want."

"Oh, I'm aware. You also want a diamond company so your daughter can inherit it, as well as the money you will have left over." Tsuki crossed his arms.

"I want to make sure that my daughter will be taken care of when I pass away, in my sleep, like what's in the ––"

"I know what's in the contract."

Gerry raised an eyebrow. "You didn't even read the first page. How could you possibly know what I've written in there?"

"Four words: I'm a fucking demon." Tsuki handed the contract back. "Haven't you heard the rumors about us crossroad demons? We don't do contracts like humans do. If you want to win the lottery, you can; no strings attached. With the three hundred and twenty-five million dollars you win, you can buy a diamond company."

Gerry blinked. He had heard the rumors about the demons. He didn't expect them to be true. Of course, he didn't expect a fifteen year old demon to appear out of nowhere. "So that's it? I just have to accept and give you my soul?"

"I'll collect your soul in ten years. Until then, I expect you to take good care of your wife and daughter. Stop seeing your secretary." Tsuki pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Gerry cleared his throat and straightened his tie. "Not even my wife knows about that."

"Don't kid yourself." Tsuki got closer to Gerry. "So, do we have a deal?" He waited for Gerry to nod before he kissed the man.

Gerry wiped his mouth and shot Tsuki a disgusted look. "So I really have ten years to enjoy this?"

Tsuki winced. "Yes."

* * *

By the time Tsuki got back home, nearly a month had passed. Yuuki and the boys were already in hell. Tsuki figured Hoshiko and Hideaki were there, too. Kaname and Zero probably wouldn't arrive until Christmas Eve. Not that their children would miss them. They would be having too much fun blowing up Lucifer's home and begging Grandma Hitomi for extra sweets.

Tsuki moved through the house, ignoring everyone that called out to him. They answered for him, as they knew what it was like around the holidays. The demon look at the twenty stairs he would have to climb, in order to get to his room. He decided that it would take too much energy, and went to the room that Kaname and Zero would be using when they arrive, which was behind the stairs. He collapsed on the bed.

It had not been an hour when he heard someone step into the room. He cracked an eye, and stared at Lucifer. The devil seemed content to just watch his son sleep, but that thought was thrown out the window when Tsuki saw that his father was holding two glasses, and a bottle of whiskey.

"Are you asleep, Tsu-chan?" Lucifer tentatively asked. He grinned when three anvils were dropped on him.

"No. I'm just slightly less awake. What do you want, old man? Not even my wife is stupid enough to disturb me while I'm sleeping." Tsuki sat up, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his back. "Do you want to get away from the noise of the family being here?"

"Hoshiko, Shiori, Hideaki and Ritsuko are more of a handful than you are. At least they listen to their grandmother, if only because she threatens not to give them any sweets." Lucifer sat beside his son, and poured the whiskey into the glasses. He handed one to Tsuki. "Why are we looking after them, while Kaname and the emo get to relax?"

"They arrived half an hour ago, idiot. Even I could sense that, and I was asleep. The only problem is that they are useless when it comes to their kids. The only way I can get mine to listen to me is if I torture them, which Yuuki frowns upon. Apparently that isn't the best way to deal with a difficult child." Tsuki rolled his eyes. "She gave me a book that explained the 'politically correct' way to discipline children."

"You read it and threw it out, right?"

"I burnt that son of a bitch. It was clear that whatever moron wrote that book had never dealt with the demonic offspring of a demon and a vampire. Torturing my kids is the only way I can get through to them, and it is the only way I have found that works to make them complete their homework, as well."

Tsuki flinched as Ritsuko and Hideaki screamed. Their voices could still reach the high pitch, and it almost made Tsuki's eyeballs rattle in their socket. He picked up the bottle of whiskey, and chugged what was left. Yuuki could honestly not expect him to deal with the family while he was sober.

Tsuki looked up when Zero ran into the room, closing the door behind him. He panted, staring at the devil and demon that were gazing back him. Tsuki had lowered the bottle of booze, long enough to burp, tell Zero that he's an idiot, and resume drinking.

Zero snatched the bottle from Tsuki, and quickly drank the remaining quarter that was left. He dropped the bottle, and flopped back on the bed. "I can see why you leave every Christmas. This is the first time I've been here this early. Everyone is insane."

Tsuki lied back, resting his head on Zero's shoulder. He waved his hand over the ceiling, and the Disney version of 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' began playing. He summoned another bottle of booze, made sure it defied gravity, and handed it to Zero, allowing the silver haired man to have the first drink. He glanced at Lucifer, as the devil snuggled up to Tsuki.

"Are we really just going to hide in here until Christmas?" Tsuki asked, taking the bottle from Zero. "Is it fair to leave our other halves out there?"

"Kaname will be here in about five minutes, and Yuuki just loves being around the children. She is usually leading them in some kind of odd game, or getting them ready for some kind of biblical reenactment," Lucifer explained, taking the bottle from Tsuki.

The bottle was passed back up to Zero. While he drank, Tsuki and Lucifer started singing along with Clopin. After a few seconds, Zero joined them.

Once Clopin had finished the song, the door burst open and Kaname glared at the three on the bed. He was covered in cracked eggs, streamers, flour, feathers, caramel and had a yellow beak on top of his head. "Those kids are _insane_!" he shouted and slammed the door. " _Your_ nieces and nephews led a fucking mob! I was dressed up as a damn chicken! A chicken! Three of them tried to _eat_ me!"

Tsuki slightly raised an eyebrow at Kaname. He was not expecting the man to be at the point where he swore. He waved his hand, and the mess that was formally known as 'Kaname' was clean. Lucifer patted the space behind him, and Kaname didn't bother to argue. He curled up behind the devil, and took the bottle from Zero. He finished what was left, and threw it at the door, content when the glass shattered.

Another bottle was conjured, and handed to Kaname to start the party. The vampire swallowed half of the contents in thirty seconds, before he passed up the line to Zero. They continued to watch the movie, which thankfully drowned out the shouting and explosions that were happening in and around the house.

It was as the movie finished that the four males had a good buzz, and were content to fall asleep where they were. Unfortunately, Hitomi and Yuuki had other ideas. They opened the door, and had to raise an eyebrow at the way the men were cuddling. Yuuki quickly snapped a picture of it on her phone, and then took hold of Tsuki's and Zero's hands, and pulled them off of the bed. Hitomi did the same with Lucifer and Kaname.

The women paused to look at the eight bottles of alcohol that littered the bed, the one on the floor and the broken one. They shook their heads, but didn't bother to comment on it. Instead, Yuuki gleefully announced that the children had put on a little show for them.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuki demanded with a slight slur. "You know our kids can't act!"

"Don't say such mean things about your children, Tsuki," Kaname scolded with a hiccup.

"Yours can't act, either!"

"I know that. But we don't say that about them. It might hurt their feelings." Kaname swayed where he stood, the alcohol finally reaching his head.

Tsuki rolled his eyes, jumped to his feet and stretched. He walked out of the room without swaying, stumbling or giving any indication that he had consumed alcohol. Lucifer had the same walk, and Zero felt as though he was going to vomit. He managed to keep it down, and followed the devil. Yuuki walked beside him, and gave him the support he needed. Hitomi did the same with Kaname.

They left the house, and sat in the chairs that had been set up for them. Kaname sat beside Tsuki, whose head fell onto his shoulder, and was instantly asleep. At least that was what Kaname thought, until Ritsuko fired a water balloon at the demon, which easily stopped it and shot it back at his child.

"I can't even use the excuse that they bored me to death, because it hasn't even started yet," Tsuki mumbled and forced his eyes open.

"At least pretend that you care about what your children are doing, Tsuki," Kaname begged. "You only get one chance to be a father."

"And they only get one chance to be children. Why are we even calling them kids? Yours are nineteen and mine are eighteen. They're old enough to go to prison if they fuck up."

The curtains drew back from the stage, and it seemed that Yuuki had decided to use Noah's Ark as the theme for that year's play. Tsuki watched with no interest, until he noticed a cat on the stage. He sat up, squinted and ran up to the stage. He snatched the brown tabby Maine Coon from the hands of Toisha, glaring at her.

"Who the hell gave any of you permission to use Rum Tum Tugger?" he demanded, holding the cat close to him. "You all know not to touch my kitty."

Yuuki cleared her throat. "Tsuki, my love. Get the hell off the stage, before I remove you permanently!"

Tsuki's eyes widened. He stuck his tongue out at his wife, and returned to his seat, placing the cat on his lap. "That was smooth," Kaname commented with a smirk.

Tsuki's elbow 'accidently' jerked, and cracked Kaname in the nose. There was a shout of pain, and the vampire held his hands over his face, glaring at the demon through his fingers. Tsuki shrugged. "It was an involuntary twitch, I swear," he said with a smirk. "Unless you want to be dressed up as a chicken, covered with caramel and left at the disposal of Lucien, Gregory and Alice, I suggest that you don't piss me off."

The broken nose healed, and Kaname nodded his head once. He wanted to know how Tsuki knew which three it had been that had wanted to eat him, but he wasn't going to ask questions, as they seemed to be what was pissing the demon off at the moment.

The show ended, and everyone bowed. None of the audience clapped. Instead, Tsuki stood up and gazed around at everyone that was taking part of it with level eyes. "Don't give up your day jobs," he said simply, holding the cat closer. "And never touch my kitty again." The cat disappeared, and Tsuki walked back towards the house.

Lucifer, Kaname and Zero followed the demon. They went back to the room, and got back on the bed in the same order they were in before. Tsuki ran his hand over the ceiling, and Disney's Aladdin started to play. Bowls of popcorn appeared and they grinned as they watched the movie, feeling like children again. Zero took Tsuki's hand, who took Kaname's, who in turn took Lucifer's. It was going to be the best Christmas ever, especially if they didn't have to see their families at all in the next forty-eight hours.

"Merry Christmas, Tsuki," Zero said as the sleep started to claim him.

"Merry Christmas, Kaname," Tsuki said, closing his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Luci – Hey! Keep your hands _above_ the waist!" Kaname elbowed Lucifer in the ribs, which earned him a chuckle from the other three.

"Merry Christmas, Zero," Lucifer said as he wrapped his arms around Kaname's waist and immediately started snoring loudly into the vampire's chest.

Before Tsuki could fall asleep, the door opened and Yuuki entered. "Tsuki, what are you doing here? Are you seriously going to ignore your children while you're here?"

"Yuuki, my sweet, my turtledove… I see them every damn day of the year. Give me some time with just the boys. Also, they need to learn that life isn't always easy, even for the grandchildren of the devil. Can I have some special time with Zero and Kaname…mostly Kaname?"

"Are you asking my permission to have an affair?"

"Not at all. I'm telling you that I want to have an affair with your brother." Tsuki grinned and winked.

Yuuki shook her head, throwing her hands up in the air. "I give up on you, Tsuki. I love you and make sure you have safe sex." She left the room, shaking her head.

Zero sat up and glared down at Tsuki. "Are you done talking about _my_ man like I'm not here?" he demanded.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow and turned his head to Kaname. "I want to either pound you into the mattress or have you pound me into the mattress. Any time and at any place. Hell, I'll do it right here if you don't mind having an audience."

Kaname closed his eyes and shook his head. "I know you were only saying that to get Yuuki to leave us alone, Tsuki-kun. Besides, I know that Zero would not approve too much of it, either."

"That's a pity," Tsuki muttered and turned his head back to Zero. "What about you?"

Zero was at a loss for words, but shook his head and lied down again. "Are you that desperate to get laid? Why don't you go and spend some time with Yuuki?"

"I'm after male company. I figured the devil I know is better than the human I don't." Tsuki stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "And here I thought Christmas was the time for miracles."

"Speaking of devil, I think your father is drooling on me." Kaname stopped Lucifer's hand from traveling any further down his body. "He has some serious wandering hands when he sleeps."

Tsuki shrugged and changed the movie to Disney's Robin Hood. He rested his head on Zero's shoulder again and closed his eyes, listening to the movie. He thought about his children, wondering when they would move out of home. He needed some peace and quiet from them, especially since he didn't have much time alone. He missed spending time with Kaname and Zero.

"You know that the only thing your children want is for you to be home for Christmas, right?" Kaname inquired as he shoved Lucifer away. The devil mumbled and rolled over, snuggling into a pillow.

Tsuki groaned, rolling onto his stomach and glaring at Kaname. "I know exactly what my children want for Christmas, Kaname. They are mine, after all. I will be spending Christmas with them. It's Christmas Eve and I want to have some fun. If watching Disney movies with two people I call friends is the way to have fun, then I'll take it." He grinned evilly and turned onto his back, watching the movie. "Merry Christmas you two."

Kaname looked at Zero, raising an eyebrow in question. Zero shrugged and settled down, slipping an arm under Tsuki, so he could stroke Kaname's hair. It was going to be an interesting day, if any of them survived it long enough.

* * *

End...?

Hey people! It has been a long while since I was last in this fandom and by god have I missed it! It seems that Tsuki is up to his usual BS, but I also left this story open. I know that everyone loves KaZe, but I decided it might be nice for my little demon to play around the field as well. Anyways, let me know what y'all think!

Oh! Those following "Alive in Wonderland" and "The Nutcracker" the stories are being looked at and will probably be re-written because they don't seem right anymore.

Thanks for reading and my love to you all!

Hugs and kisses!

Auska.


End file.
